villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crimson Cowl
Justine Hammer, also known as the Crimson Cowl, is an antagonist from Marvel Comics. Her usual guise is that of a hooded individual in red with glowing yellow eyes and she is mostly known as a villain towards the Thunderbolts (themselves made out of semi-reformed villains). She is also one of the leaders of the Masters of Evil and a recurring enemy to Iron Man and Big Hero 6. History Not much known about her past, except that she is the daughter of another criminal Justin Hammer. Her father forced her so much in the past to earn the right to be a member of the elites. Witch escalated in Justine becoming the villainess Crimson Cowl. She also re-created the Masters of Evil, so she could gather power. Once Thunderbolts found out about Crimson's re-creating of Masters of Evil, who were all former members of the Masters of Evil, they instantly wanted to confront the usurpers. Justine sends her team to a HYDRA, who is trying to take charge of the New York underground. The team was sent to confiscate the warehouse from a mob boss, which would never agree on the new leadership. Once Thunderbolts appeared, Justin quickly realized that their plan is impossible, using her teleportation skills to teleport her team to a safe location. Their next goal is to provide high tech weapons which would make HYDRA's soldiers stronger. Thunderbolts found out about the goal, making them attack her team but this time Justine fought against Thunderbolts. They lost the battle against Thunderbolts, making Justine teleporting her team again. After the battle, Justine created her own base, known as Factor 3 facility, witch others used in the past, witch Justine re-made. She kept the base as a private information, not spreading the message about it, keeping it totally secretly. Thunderbolts found out that the team is actually a bunch of criminals, Justine quickly sent a member of her team to attack them, and lure them into a meeting, which was a success. She offered them to unite together as one. Justine decided if they don't accept her offer, she will tell all their enemies their location, to attack them and totally demolish them. Justine let the Thunderbolts decide about the offer. Thunderbolts continued being heroes, but they had to decide to unite or go down hard. At that time Justine's team was stealing money, printing plates, ink, paper and destroying records. Thunderbolts denied the offer and attacked them again, witch Justine took disappointingly. Justine wanted to teleport her team to safety, but her teleporter wasn't working. So she ordered her team to kill and get rid of all of the Thunderbolts, while she was trying to fix the teleporter. As they did not demolish all Thunderbolts, Hawkeye started leading them, making a plan of destroying Justine's team. Eventually, Justine attacked a city, which was a trap for Thunderbolts. She activated a weather device, releasing hurricanes over the town. While Thunderbolts we're saving the victims, new Citizen V tried turning off the device, as he falls into her trap. Justine then expanded her team, creating it the largest as it ever was. The weather expanded causing destruction all over the world, as she said she will turn it off if she gets a trillion dollars. Thunderbolts also recruited some of her members. Eventually, she teleported away, while leaving Dallas Riordan as a copy of her Crimson Cowl to take all the blame in the aftermath of the chaos. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Game Bosses Category:Legacy Category:Big Hero 6 Villains